


two hours is longer than a little late

by Maidenofthevalar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenofthevalar/pseuds/Maidenofthevalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had been good between them. Bilbo had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him. The moment Bilbo had stepped into Thorin's orbit, Thorin had been changed. It had been an instant spark. A sudden flash, and Thorin could see colors again. All because of a fussy little man who wasn't scared off by the black cloud that Thorin emanated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two hours is longer than a little late

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad, and it is very open ended and can be interpreted however you see fit but there are no happy endings here folks let me know if you feel that I should add tags after reading  
> also this is my first fanfic ever so I hope I did everyone justice any and all grammar mistakes are mine and I'm sorry if it interferes with how this reads  
> this formatting is so wonky please let me know if its hard to read

Things had been good between them. Bilbo had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him. The moment Bilbo had stepped into Thorin's orbit, Thorin had been changed. It had been an instant spark. A sudden flash, and Thorin could see colors again. All because of a fussy little man who wasn't scared off by the black cloud that Thorin emanated.

 

Thorin had lived through more grief and trauma than one could be expected to handle. But he handled it but no one said he handled it well. The first crack in Thorin's heart had come with the untimely death of his grandfather. He had only been fifteen. The next crack came when his father abandoned him to take care of Dis and Frerin on his own at the tender age of twenty.

 

Thorin dropped out of college to move back home and take care of them. Frerin was only sixteen and Dis only ten. Thorin was admittedly not ready to take care of them but he did his best. He worked for anyone who would take him. With the last name of Durin no one was really too interested in what he had to offer. But he kept his brother and sister fed, he got them to school, and their clothes may not have been brand new but Thorin made sure they had what they needed. The crack that truly broke his heart was Frerin's death. Despite Thorin's best efforts Frerin followed in their father and grandfathers footsteps. He made one too many risky bets that didn't pay off. His body was found several miles downriver with a large 'S' carved deep into his back.

 

When Dis eloped with Vili when she turned twenty Thorin was upset but he wouldn't deny his sister her happiness. Dis gave some light back to Thorin when she had Fili and then a year later she had Kili. It was hard for Thorin to watch his sister’s heart crack much like his own when Vili was deployed and then never came back. Fili was only three and Kili was two. Thorin couldn't help but be grateful that they were still so young. Dis and the boys moved back in and Dis helped run the bar Thorin had bought. It wasn't fancy but it did enough business to keep them afloat. Having Fili and Kili around was undoubtedly good for Thorin and some of the cracks began to mend. Until Dis got sick. The doctors said it was terminal and all they could do was make her comfortable until the end and everything shattered again. Fili and Kili were twelve and eleven now. Thorin recognized the cracks in their hearts and he grieved. He grieved for his nephews, for his sister, his brother and his lost father who was most likely dead and his grandfather. Thorin couldn't take care of them. Thorin couldn't take care of anything. Thorin's cousin Balin took in the boys when Thorin lost the bar.

 

Thorin was now living in a shitty studio apartment in the basement that was either too hot or too cold and that leaked through the one window whenever it rained. He was back to working whatever crap job that got sent his way to pay his rent and to send money to Balin to help take care of the boys. Balin never asked for money and always told Thorin to keep it for himself but Thorin never took it back and Balin stopped insisting. Thorin's cousin Dwalin helped him find a real job with steady income. Dwalin's boyfriend, Ori, was a librarian and with his personal recommendation he was hired as a full time janitor. This had been the biggest break Thorin had gotten in a long time. He worked nights and kept to himself. It was best that way. Thorin wasn't a very good conversationalist these days and he tended glare when anyone approached him.

 

This is when he met one Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo was the new head librarian. A small middle aged man with unruly curls and who wore glasses which were definitely a bit too large for him. It was Thorin's first month on the job when he actually ran into Bilbo. Literally. Thorin was rounding the corner of one of the shelves when he ran over the little librarian with his cart of cleaning supplies. The poor man fell to the ground with an undignified huff. The look he leveled at Thorin would have wilted roses. Thorin quickly helped the man to his feet and said, "You should probably watch where you're going next time." then moved back to his cart ready to go around the man and get on with his job. Bilbo stared at Thorin as if a mushroom had popped right out of his head.  
"Excuse me? I do believe that you ran into me!"  
Thorin raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I had the right of way here."  
The man spluttered, "Th-The right of way!? Are you quite serious?"  
Thorin just gave a shrug bored now, "If you'll excuse me I need to get to work. The library is closed anyway Ori must not have seen you. The doors are locked but I can let you out."   
The man looked at him like he couldn't quite believe what Thorin had just said to him, "I beg your pardon Mister Durin but I am the head librarian here." he pointed to the little tag pinned to his sweater, "See right here Baggins, Bilbo Baggins. Your boss and I think you owe me an apology for running me over!"  
Thorin gave an annoyed huff, "I'm sorry that you are incapable of being aware of your surroundings. I'll try to remember to look out for small librarians in the future, Mister Baggins."  
Bilbo was absolutely red now and vibrating with anger but Thorin had a job to do so long as Mister Baggins didn't fire him for being an ass. Thorin quickly moved around the librarian and went about his business throwing a "have a good night Mister Baggins." behind him as he went.

 

Thorin was given no notice of his having been let go so he continued to go to work and mind his own business. Although he was careful to be aware of where Bilbo was at all times if he was there at night so he wouldn't run him over again.  
A week after the incident Thorin was dusting off the book shelves when he heard the little librarians foot steps coming towards him. Thorin sighed and looked at the entrance to the aisle he was in when Mister Baggins stepped into eye sight.  
He gave Thorin a polite smile, "Mister Durin I'm going to be here quite late and I just ordered a pizza and I thought you might be hungry and would like to help me eat it? I really don't want it to go to waste." Thorin was hungry, he had been living off of assorted microwavable meals and questionable styrofoam cup noodles. He nodded and put the duster down, "Thank you Mister Baggins, I was just going to take my break anyway. Pizza sounds considerably better than my cup of ramen."

Bilbo gave him a pleased smile and nodded, "Oh good good." They started to walk towards the break room and then Mister Baggins commented over his shoulder, "You don't have to call me Mister Baggins. Bilbo is just fine."  
"Mister Durin is a little formal for a simple janitor, you can call me Thorin if you'd like."

 

Thorin and Bilbo regularly shared meals on the nights that Bilbo stayed late now. Sometimes Bilbo ordered take out or he actually cooked and brought enough for the both of them. Thorin had a sneaking suspicion that Ori had given away some details of his life to Bilbo. Thorin hated pity but he did love home cooking and Bilbo was the best cook he had ever met, so he swallowed his pride and enjoyed real food for once. Bilbo was staying late every night now and Thorin realized even though the little man could be fussy and rude at times he was a good sort. He also found his unruly curls and oversized glasses and his frumpy sweaters to be quite adorable but this he told absolutely no one. Little by little Thorin learned more about Bilbo. He had an adopted nephew who was a freshman in college. Bilbo was single and he had never really had any great interest in settling down. Thorin was a little less forthcoming with his own backstory but Bilbo had this frustrating knack for getting Thorin to give things away about himself anyway.

 

At some point they exchanged numbers and Thorin often found himself looking through his meagre list of contacts on his cheap phone. He would always hover over Bilbo's name never quite selecting it and sending out a text. What would he say anyway? Despite their few months of nightly chats and dinner they didn't know each other. They didn't interact outside of work, why would Bilbo be interested in anything more than that?  
Why was Thorin interested in something more anyway? Thorin had had a few relationships in the two years he actually was in college but after that all of his time and energy went into taking care of his brother and sister and then the bar and then Dis and the boys. He didn't even know if Bilbo's preference was for men anyway. He was being ridiciulous. What would he possibly see in Thorin Durin the broke janitor?

 

But then in the spring when the heavy snows started to melt Thorin's apartment flooded and was sanctioned unlivable. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't go to Balin or Dwalin. Thorin had his pickup and that was just about it. He was glad it was spring at least, living out of your car in the winter was much rougher. So Thorin salvaged what he could from his shitty apartment and parked his truck behind the library back by the dumpster where he hoped no one would really notice.

Thorin didn’t tell Bilbo about his apartment over the wonderful roast Bilbo had brought and when his shift was over he walked back to his truck and settled in for the night. Thorin was woken up in the morning by a knocking on his window. Thorin was ready to shout at whoever woke him up at such an ungodly hour but stopped when he saw who it was. There was Bilbo, the open look of worry on his face made Thorin’s heartache. Thorin slowly got out of his truck clad in his sweatpants and ratty old college sweatshirt. “What on earth are you doing?” Bilbo looked absolutely adorable in the golden morning sun, Thorin pushed those thoughts away and said, “I’m pretty sure I was sleeping until you woke me up.” Bilbo was most certainly not amused and his glare did not phase Thorin a bit, “I can see that. Why are you sleeping in your car? What happened? Are you alright?” Bilbo was wringing his hands, something Thorin noticed he did when he was nervous or worried. “My apartment got flooded out by all the snow thaw. It’s not a big deal. I can move my car if it’s an issue being parked here.”  
“You think that I’m worried about you being parked out here!? Thorin why didn’t you call me or text me or something? Or why didn’t you get a hotel? It’s not safe to sleep out in your car.” Thorin was no so amused now, “Why would I call you? You’re my boss Bilbo I wouldn’t expect you to let me crash on your couch until I found somewhere else, and a hotel would have been an excellent option if I had the money but I don’t.” Thorin was embarrassed that Bilbo was seeing him like this. That Bilbo was finally realizing how bad things were for him. Thorin was tempted to hop into his truck and drive away leaving the tiny little librarian behind forever and find somewhere else to work.

 

Bilbo seemed at a loss for words and a flurry of emotions crossed his face before they settled into disappointment and a touch of hurt, “I thought we were a little past just boss and employee, I thought we had become friends. Was I wrong in that assumption then?” Was he really trying to make Thorin feel bad? Bilbo had his number, he could have called or texted to do something outside of work but he never did. “We don’t interact outside of work, Bilbo. Don’t friends usually go out for drinks? I figured you were just embarrassed to be seen with me.” Thorin hadn’t really meant to say that but it was already out and he couldn’t take it back. Somehow Bilbo must have realized this because he just let out a huff of breath and said, “I didn’t want to pressure you into something you didn’t want. I see the way you look sometimes when you think I only stay late and eat dinner with you out of pity. It’s not that Thorin I can assure you. Now since you can’t afford a hotel and I am most certainly not letting you sleep behind a dumpster in your car, you’re going to follow me to my house and you can have the guest bedroom. I don’t want any arguing, because it’s not out of pity Thorin, you’re my friend and I help my friends. Alright?” Bilbo watched Thorin expectantly. Thorin didn’t know what to say or how to feel.

 

Finally Thorin nodded and gave a quite sound of agreement and climbed into the driver’s seat of his pickup and waited for Bilbo to get into his little compact car. It was a short drive and Thorin fought the urge to whip a u-turn and speed off and never look back. But finally they arrived in a quiet suburb full of old cottage style homes and meticulously kept lawns and gardens. Bilbo pulled into the driveway of one such cottage with a peculiar green round door. Thorin got out of his truck and Bilbo came over to him, “Do you need help carrying anything in?” Thorin shook his head opening up the back of his truck and pulling out two duffel bags. Bilbo looked shocked, “That’s all you have?” Thorin didn’t look at Bilbo, “I couldn’t salvage much. I didn’t have much of value anyway.” Bilbo looked a little guilty about his remark but nodded and started towards his round green door, “Well come on then and lets get you settled, I’ll make us a nice breakfast too.”

 

Bilbo’s home was cozy and warm. It was cluttered with books and loose piles of paper but other than the clutter in the corners it was clean and Thorin felt comfortable for the first time in a very long time. Bilbo showed him to the guest bedroom which was barely smaller than his old studio apartment and it certainly looked nicer. Thorin put his bags down and Bilbo gave Thorin a small smile, “How about I give you the grand tour and then you can get settled while I make breakfast, hmm?” All Thorin could manage was a nod. Bilbo walked Thorin through the home showing him where the guest bathroom was, where the linens and towels were kept, which rooms were which and then lastly to the kitchen with its oversized pantry. In all of Thorin’s life he had never seen a better stocked pantry and it made his mouth water and stomach grumble. Bilbo gave a little chuckle, “Breakfast then, eggs and pancakes sound alright to you?” Thorin gave a nod but then a thought occurred to him, “What about the library? Don’t you need to go open up?” Bilbo shook his head, “Oh no, I called Ori on the way over and took a sick day. It’s alright I can just go in later when you’re settled if I feel like it. I’m sure the library can survive one day without me. Why don’t you go get washed up and breakfast will be ready.”

 

Thorin had always been the one taking care of other people, for once in his life someone was actually looking out for him and it felt good, odd, but good. Bilbo told Thorin that he could stay for as long as he needed to, it was an awful large house for just one person anyway. Thorin offered to pay rent but Bilbo refused saying if he wanted to earn his keep he could tidy up whenever he felt like it.  
Bilbo and Thorin fell into a ridiculously domestic groove. Bilbo would go to the library and then Thorin would go in when it was time for his shift. They would have dinner like they always did then Bilbo would go home and Thorin would follow when his shift was over. On their days off they spent time in Bilbo’s beautiful garden where Bilbo tried and failed to teach Thorin how to cultivate prize winning tomatoes. On the more beautiful days they would go for walks and they spent a lot of their time talking. Thorin was much more open with Bilbo now, after Bilbo had shown him so much kindness he had thought it only fair. They bickered constantly like an old married couple but always made up or ended up in laughter after a particularly pointless argument.  
After a year of living together Thorin finally found the courage to ask Bilbo out on a date, Thorin had finally come to terms with his feelings for his fussy librarian and decided to do something about it. Thorin was very sure that he loved Bilbo, and he was pretty sure that Bilbo returned his feelings if the kisses they shared when they’d had a little too much to drink were anything to go by.

 

Thorin was setting up the back yard patio with candles and Bilbo’s good china, Thorin had even cooked! Thorin was in his nicest clothes, which admittedly were probably pretty standard compared to most people but Thorin knew Bilbo would appreciate the effort. Bilbo would be home any minute so Thorin quickly brought the food out and covered it to keep it warm and uncorked the bottle of wine and poured himself and Bilbo a glass. Thorin sat at his spot waiting for Bilbo to come home. And he waited. And he waited. The food was long cold and Thorin felt quite put out at having been stood up for dinner in the home they shared. Surely Bilbo had just been held up at work. Thorin cleaned up the patio and put dinner in the fridge. Thorin checked his phone and sure enough there was a text from Bilbo saying that he would be a little late. It had been sent two hours ago. Two hours seemed like more than a little late.

 

Thorin sat on the couch and decided to watch some tv and wait up for Bilbo and ignore the awful feeling gnawing at his gut. Thorin must have dozed off because when he awoke to someone knocking at the door the sun was up. Thorin scrubbed a hand through his hair and got up with a small groan, he was getting too old for sleeping on couches. Thorin opened the door and his heart sank. Bilbo’s nephew was standing at the door, his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. The boy cleared his throat and said, “I’m Frodo, Bilbo’s nephew. Bilbo sent me, could I come in so we could talk?” Thorin was frozen but he recovered quickly and nodded, “Of course, of course. Sorry, Bilbo has told me so much about you. Can I get you anything?” Frodo shook his head and put his hand on Thorin’s arm to keep him from fretting about, “You should probably sit down Mister Durin.”

 

Thorin sat in Bilbo’s favorite arm chair and Frodo sat down in the chair Thorin would usually occupy. Frodo took some moments to collect himself before he finally spoke, “Uncle Bilbo was in an accident last night on his way home from the library. The police on the scene told me it was bad.” It was obvious that Frodo was doing his best to keep himself together so Thorin cut to the point, “He’s gone isn’t he?” Frodo let out a choked sob and nodded. Thorin just sat there and stared at the floor. He thought maybe he should comfort Frodo but who was he to comfort him? They had never even met before since Frodo had always been busy with school. Frodo calmed himself and started speaking again, “He was awake when I got to the hospital. There wasn’t enough time to call you I’m sorry. He asked me to come and tell you what happened and then he… then he-“ and Frodo was cut off by another of his sobs.

 

Thorin was crying. He didn’t realize it until the tears began to hit his balled fists resting in his lap. Thorin dried them quickly and stood up going to Frodo. Thorin held Frodo as he cried and then when he was calm enough to speak again he told Thorin that he couldn’t stay long since he had to go tell other cousins but that he would be back later. Thorin had just nodded and told him to stay strong and sent him off with some muffins that Bilbo had baked the other day. Thorin collapsed in Bilbo’s chair again once he was alone. He stared up at the ceiling through blurry eyes cursing himself for not telling Bilbo how he felt sooner, for not having been able to save him no matter how ridiculous that was. Thorin blamed himself, it was very clear that all of the tragedies in his life had one thing in common, him. He desperately wished that he had never met Bilbo Baggins so that maybe he would still be alive. Thorin didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where to go from here. You can only do so many patch jobs to a broken heart before it becomes unfixable. Thorin got up not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes, he grabbed the keys to his truck and left.

**Author's Note:**

> also you can find me over on tumblr at bahukhazad.tumblr.com so drop on by ^_^


End file.
